A New Destiny
Prologue :"He's the one?" Questioned a slender tabby warrior. Starlight fluttered around his paws. "Yes," replied Ivypaw; a lean smoky-gray she-cat with green eyes. The two sat by a river while the sun shone above them. StarClan; where good Clan cats went after they died. It wasn't a bad place; there was plenty of prey, sunshine, and cats to talk to, even though the prey wasn't exactly real. The tabby tom, who's name was Breezeflight, nodded in reply. The two StarClan warriors were discussing about important matters that will affect the Clans; especially one certain cat's lifestyle... Chapter 1 :It was a fine day. A fresh, crisp, partly cloudy mid-spring morning. Buds were all around to be seen, and the air was calm and peaceful, while the sky was a pretty mixture of dappled white and pale blue. A good day for hunting. Prey could be scented all around the places; racing around trying to gobble up insects, fruits, leaves, or nuts. :Suddenly, in a second, a cat jumped out of the bushes with such tremendous speed, landing on a nearby vole and biting its neck. The tom looked up at the sky. "Thank you, StarClan, and this world for providing us with prey, and I thank this vole for being part of key survival for my Clan; food." He smiled. He was a ThunderClan warrior; known as Sunfeather. He loved life and nature. He admired how everything needed each other to survive. Sunlight dappling through the trees shone on his light-colored, bright, ginger tabby fur. He continued hunting, racing all around through ThunderClan territory. :By the time Sunfeather was done, he was gasping for his breath. He had managed to hunt a huge amount of prey; a rabbit, three voles, and two black birds. He blinked. ''I'll have to bring back my load to camp, he thought. Today, the forest was rich with prey; after all, it was spring, and all of the little creatures have come out of their dens to fatten themselves up on food. However, Sunfeather had heard elders talking about tension within the Clans back at camp, meaning that the Clan needs to hunt hard and prepare if a great battle is to ensue. For a moment, Sunfeather remembered smelling foul scents of cats, not rogues, but some other kind on ThunderClan territory. His fur spiked up in realization. The Clans think that each other are crossing onto each other's territory, because the scented cats. But those cats must be these rogues; not the Clans. I should report to Whitestar. :As he was about to tread back to camp, Darkstream, a clanmate of his burst out of the bushes. "Sunfeather! I thought you would be here! WindClan is attacking our camp! I've come to collect all of our warriors back to camp to battle! Quickly; go, I'll collect the training apprentices and mentors, and the border and hunting patrols out there," she panted with horror and worry in her voice. "Okay. I'll fight, of course," replied Sunfeather curtly. He tensed his strong muscles, then leaped into the bushes towards the direction of camp, disappearing into the multiple shades of green... Chapter 2 :Sunfeather bunched his muscles and leaped into the camp. It was full of fighting warriors, apprentices, and even the ThunderClan elders and queens. There were many cats outside of camp; so the place was deserted somewhat. The only warriors in camp where Stormblaze, Clouddapple, Clawheart, Firestorm, and himself. One of the younger warriors, Stormblaze, was fighting two large warriors. Firestorm and Clawheart were fighting with all their strength side-by-side. And Clouddapple was helping an apprentice. Sunfeather suddenly felt something crash into his side like a powerful wave from the sea. He whipped his head around to see the WindClan deputy; Cinderfang. :"Well well. Look what we have here. Sunfeather? One of the strongest warrior of the Clans?" He mocked with sarcasm in his voice. Sunfeather slashed the tom's muzzle. "You know that I may be not the strongest. I'm fair. Strength is not speed, or skill. And you WindClan cats have some nerve to attack ThunderClan; we didn't even do anything." "Oh really? You cats did nothing?!" screeched Cinderfang. Cinderfang sped around Sunfeather then leaped on his back. Sunfeather hissed with confusion. He caught Cinderfang's leg with his paw and had the fast tom fall of his back, and to the ground. Cinderfang leaped to his paws and swiped at Sunfeather, but Sunfeather ducked. After he ducked, he charged and knocked over Cinderfang, while grabbing his tail in Sunfeather's jaws. Cinderfang yowled with agony as Sunfeather bit harder. "Owww!" snarled Cinderfang. Sunfeather knew it was enough. As a finishing touch, he left a cut on Cinderfang's shoulder and sprung away to help another cat. :Leafwhisker, an elder, a cream-colored she-cat was fighting hard against a gray warrior, but her blows were getting weaker each time. Sunfeather ran forward to help her. Along with her, Sunfeather easily clawed Leafwhisker's attacker, and had the warrior run away. Coward. :Suddenly, Sunfeather heard a cry... A scary, malicious cry of a terrified cat. A cat in pain. His eyes widened in shock as he realized the cry came from the medicine cat den. "Splashpaw! To the medicine den!" he cried. The apprentice hurried to the medicine den, and he screeched. Sunfeather shivered at the sound but tensed all his muscles. He felt like he had the power of TigerClan. Letting out a battle cry, Sunfeather flung himself into the den. He saw Splashpaw being ripped by two WindClan warriors, and the medicine cat, Redwhisker, lying on the ground, bleeding from a wound in his stomach. Splashpaw fought hard, but was soon going to die from his wounds if he kept on. Two elders charged into the den to help fight. "At least we can die in the honorable way if we do!" rasped one of them. Sunfeather stared at Redwhisker. Redwhisker was his older brother, from a different litter. "Redwhisker! Don't worry, we'll get you all cleaned up in a jiffy!" He mewed. "Sunfeather...No. I'm going to die today, Sunfeather. There's no use in trying. It's my destiny. Let me go. StarClan is wai-waiting..." rasped Redwhisler. "Oh no...no...No, Redwhisker...You can't die...You're our only medicine cat. And you're friends...Your family. I'm your family...The whole Clan is. We need you," Sunfeather pleaded. "Sunfeather. L-listen. I-it's m-my destiny... There...Will...be another to...success me... I love my Clan... But it's time to go... And...Y-you'll s-s-see...me one day again... StarClan... is... waiting... Good..bye..." rasped Redwhisker. His eyes closed, and his fur became dull and cold. "Good-bye, Redwhisker," murmured Sunfeather sadly. :Just then, something slammed into the back of Sunfeather's head... A warrior... The world seemed to go black. Sunfeather felt like he was falling to a great void... Into Oblivion... He heard the rest of the ThunderClan cats returning to fight the whole of WindClan who was attacking... And he heard screeches... Then, everything went dark. Chapter 3 :Sunfeather opened his eyes. He saw his sister, Clouddapple, staring at him with a relieved look in her eyes. Then, for a moment, Sunfeather stared at her with a blank look in his eyes, forgetting what happened. "Sunfeather?" mewed Clouddapple with a confused look in her eyes. Suddenly, memories came flooding back to Sunfeather; memories of the battle. He felt anger towards the WindClan cats... A deep, bitter, anger. "Uh, yeah? How's the Clan?" He tried to stand up, and he narrowed his eyes at the pain he felt on his left side. Clouddapple had him lean on her shoulder. She sighed, "The Clan's not so bad. However, Splashpaw and three other cats are very injured." She blinked. "Including you. And...well...Berrytail and Redwhisker died; along with a kit. Plus; the camp needs some re-building." She blinked sadly. We have no medicine cat Sunfeather thought. "Will StarClan summon the new medicine cat?" sighed Sunfeather. Clouddapple nodded in reply. "Hopefully..." she growled. :Icefeather padded up towards the two cats, her eyes wide with concern. "Lemme give you some herbs for your wounds and pain," she mewed. After that, she turned tail and dashed off towards the medicine den to retrieve some herbs from the still remaining ones. Icefeather had a solid knowledge of basic healing and herbs, but she wasn't a medicine cat. Perhaps StarClan will choose her to be take on the role of medicine cat of this Clan.. thought Sunfeather. :She returned with a good batch of herbs in her mouth, and applied it to Sunfeather and Clouddapple's wounds. Sunfeather was in pain, and he didn't hesitate for the herbs to be applied to his wounds. Clouddapple, on the other hand, tried to convince Icefeather to use the herbs for other cats, but Icefeather managed to treat her a bit with the wounds to Clouddapple's dismay. :"Let all cats gather under the Highrock for a Clan meeting," yowled Whitestar, who was sitting quietly on a branch of the Highrock. Clouddapple raced towards her leader's side, and took her place there. Sunfeather took his place beside Brambleflight. The poor she-cat had wrenched her shoulder in the battle. Luckily, Redwhisker has put it back in place when he was still alive. :"StarClan has spoken to me about the new medicine cat," meowed Whitestar. Sunfeather pricked his ears and turned his head to look at Icefeather, so he could congratulate her, only to assume too quickly. "Hey Icefeather! Well, just gonna say-" "The new medicine cat will be Sunfeather!" announced Whitestar before Sunfeather could say anything. Sunfeather's eyes widened with horror, and he flattened his ears until they touched his neck. His heart was pumping as loud as a drum. Icefeather blinked happily at him. She opened her mouth to congrtulate him, "Congratulations, Sun-." Too late. Sunfeather turned tail and ran out of camp. He felt broken and weak. Like an ill kit. He stopped for a moment and stared at the darkening sky. "Why StarClan, WHY?" he yowled. He was angry. More angry that he has ever been in his life. He continued running. Chapter 4 :Sunfeather was reaching the border. He was going to run away and never return. Before he crossed the border, a cat jumped out of the bushes and halted him. She was young, about the age of and older apprentice. Starlight danced around her paws, making Sunfeather realize that this was a StarClan warrior. :"Move. I don't listen to you StarClan cats anymore," snarled Sunfeather. He crouched, ready to push his way out. The cat took no notice oh his demands. "Greetings. My name is Ivypaw," mewed the cat. She was a lean gray she-cat with light green eyes. "I said move. Or else!" screeched Sunfeather. His blue eyes were locked with Ivypaw's green ones. "Sunfeather. I realize that you are greatly upset. You always dreamed of being a great warrior, did you not? Now your dream is ruined," she replied. Sunfeather tensed his muscles. "However, life is not fair. Similar happened to me just like it did with you. I wanted to be leader one day. Well, at least to be a warrior. But I died as an apprentice. I'll never be a warrior. I accepted this. I did not like it... But... Being able to serve your Clan is what's important. Living the life to the fullest, no matter what happens. I just need to say to you. You have a great destiny. Return to your Clan. I'll walk beside you forever," meowed Ivypaw, who then disappeared into the air. :Sighing, Sunfeather slowly padded back to camp, Ivypaw's words echoing his ears. But I'll never be truly happy. he thought to himself. Chapter 4 :Cats stared at Sunfeather with wide eyes when he reached the camp. Sunfeather blinked, trying to show no sign of his anger. "Okay. I'm the new medicine cat. Where or how do I start?" he sighed. Whitestar narrowed his eyes and stared at him. "StarClan will mentor you." Sunfeather simply nodded in reply and headed towards his new den. :The medicine cat den smelled on blood. Redwhisker's and Splashpaw's blood. Sunfeather shivered at the darkness and the eerie echoes bouncing off the cave walls at each paw step. This ground has never been touched by the sun, he thought. Sunfeather gazed at his nest. Small, cold, and damp. He changed his nest's moss and leaves, and crept into it, falling asleep. Category:Fanfiction